This invention generally relates to a miniature toy steerable vehicle. The invention specifically relates to an improved steerable car which utilizes the selective reversibility of the directions of armature rotation of its electric motor to turn the front wheels and thus allow the car to change lanes when and where desired. Power is provided to the car from an external source of electric current. The track upon which the car is intended to be driven is provided with conventional contact rails running along the entire length of track. Electrical contact pick-up shoes, also old in the art, are provided on the underside of the car and ride directly upon the contact rails. The track is of the "slotless" type and, therefore, the operator can cause the vehicle to change lanes whenever desired.
Since the track is slotless, a delicate balance between the weight of the car and the power of the car must be struck. In slotless cars, as the weight of the vehicle increases, the vehicle will exhibit a greater tendency to spinout when it travels around a curve. This means that the operator must manually replace the car so that the pick-up shoes are indexed above the track's electrical rails. Obviously, this is undesired. On the other hand, the vehicle must have a motor of sufficient bulk so that power and thus speed is provided. Generally, the operator of the toy system tends to derive greater enjoyment from the toy as the speed of the cars are increased. The steering mechanism described herein is small enough to allow use in toy vehicles typically in the HO scale size range. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a front wheel steering mechanism of small size and weight.